finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilgamesh (character)
for Final Fantasy V.]] Gilgamesh is a recurring character in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Initially introduced as a antagonist, he has made a number of appearances in remakes and later titles. To date, Gilgamesh has had more appearances in any Final Fantasy media than any other character, and may be the only character to appear in more than one game in the main series (see below). Gilgamesh began a tradition of an incompetent, comical, yet persistent recurring boss for the player to face. Gilgamesh's role has varied greatly from ally, to enemy, to summon, but for most of his appearances he is a traveling sword collector who battles with a variety of rare and powerful weapons. In most, if not all, of his appearances, Gilgamesh is searching for the legendary sword, Excalibur, but often ends up with the imitation known as Excalipoor. Another of Gilgamesh's trademarks is Genji equipment, which can be stolen from or dropped by him. Originally voiced in Japan by Daisuke Gōri for the Japanese release of Final Fantasy XII before his death on January 17th, 2010, Gilgamesh's voice is provided by Kazuya Nakai as of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, by Riki Kitazawa in Final Fantasy XIV, by Kazuya Nakai once more in World of Final Fantasy and by Kazuhiko Inoue in Final Fantasy XV. In the English versions, Gilgamesh is voiced by John DiMaggio in Final Fantasy XII, Keith Szarabajka in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Type-0 HD, Kurt Wilson in Final Fantasy XIV and Tom Taylorson in Final Fantasy XV. Profile Appearance Gilgamesh's appearance has varied subtly in each game, but in all his appearances he has a gray complexion, red/orange armor, and as many as eight arms in which he holds an arsenal of different weapons. Gilgamesh's trademark weapon is a type of polearm known as a naginata, but he also uses rare and powerful swords collected from around the world. He considers himself a master swordsman, but usually ends up running away after being defeated. Usually, Gilgamesh appears with only two or four of his arms visible; it is only after he "morphs" that he reveals his true form, bearing six or eight arms. Gilgamesh's arm number varies from game to game: in Final Fantasy V, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Type-0, he has two arms (eight arms when morphed); in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XIII-2, he has six arms; in Final Fantasy IX, he has four arms; in Final Fantasy VIII, he may have eight arms, but only four are visible. Humorously, in Final Fantasy VIII the decorations on the right side of Gilgamesh's body appear to be wood or cardboard cutouts with arms drawn on them. He often travels with his partner Enkidu, whose appearance has also varied. Unlike other recurring characters, like Cid and Biggs and Wedge, Gilgamesh has generally the same appearance and personality in every game he appears in (but not always). As implied in Final Fantasy VIII and confirmed in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, this is because the Gilgamesh seen in the series is actually the same person, traveling between worlds via portals in the Rift. When he runs across Zidane, Squall and Vaan in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Zidane points out Gilgamesh has only two arms and thus doesn't seem familiar, alluding to Gilgamesh's appearance with four arms in Final Fantasy IX. Personality Though he frequently appears to challenge the party and is first featured as a villain, Gilgamesh is not truly evil. In Final Fantasy V he is saddened when he learns of Galuf's fate, and when he is banished to the Interdimensional Rift he almost offers to join the party, and sacrifices himself so the party can defeat Necrophobe. In Final Fantasy VIII he becomes the party's ally, and again is not hostile in Final Fantasy IX (though he attempts to steal gil from the party several times). Gilgamesh is a sword collector, and in most games has a wide variety of weapons. His primary target for collection is the holy sword Excalibur, but most of the time Gilgamesh finds what he believes to be the Excalibur, it is actually the knockoff Excalipoor. The first incident of this occurs in Exdeath's castle in Final Fantasy V. In Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy VI, Gilgamesh attacks the party due to their possession of Excalipoor, and in Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy VI possesses the genuine Excalibur when called as a summon. Despite being famous for being a swordsman, Gilgamesh's trademark weapon, seen in his sprite-based appearances, is a naginata (erroneously referred to as a halberd in the English translation). Gilgamesh is reported to have come across virtually every world's version of Excalibur, or at least, the knockoff. Why he seeks these weapons is unknown, but it might not have anything to do with power, as he already has some of the highest tier weapons in the series. Indeed, when he obtains the Zantetsuken in Final Fantasy VIII he mentions "the fourth one" as though he was expecting the blade to fall into his hands. It could be that he needs the weapons to control his rift hopping, as in the 20th Anniversary port of the original Final Fantasy when the party finds Excalibur, Gilgamesh chances upon them, and says "I've finally found it! Now I can go home!" He attacks the party in Final Fantasy XII, but later appears to give them a useful item, and in Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, is available as a summon after being bested in battle. Gilgamesh can be considered more of a rival than an enemy or ally. Gilgamesh is one of the more well-spoken characters in the series, often using lengthy terms in dialogue or archaic phrases such as "I must egress post haste!" or "enough expository banter!" In battle, Gilgamesh has retained a few key characteristics across the series: when weak, he will feign defeat sometimes putting up a bluff before pressing an attack and then fleeing. Out of all characters he has faced, he seems to have a fixation on Bartz the most. As seen in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy he wanted to challenge Bartz again, where he alludes to being banished to the Rift the last time Bartz saw him, and mentions traveling a great journey and fighting many opponents before making his way back to face Bartz again. Furthermore Gilgamesh imagined what would be his next encounter with a dramatic entrance followed with an epic battle against his rival, with Gilgamesh victorious and Bartz acknowledging him as the strongest warrior. Unfortunately for Gilgamesh, Bartz didn't recognize him. Abilities Gilgamesh is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He is a potent warrior who has mastered a variety of weaponry, including spears, swords and axe. Even in games that follow the job system Gilgamesh is an oddity, as he can use many different abilities, such as White Magic, Blue Magic, and Jump, among many others at any given time. In those cases he usually prefers to cast Protect, Shell and Haste on himself in one full go and renew his attack. As seen in Final Fantasy XII he can use powerful combos, unleash destructive shockwaves and bursts of energy for enormous damage. Though Gilgamesh has many other famous swords besides Excalibur, most, if not all of them, are also knockoffs. Most of his fights outside Final Fantasy V are tough, and his Dissidia Final Fantasy profile describes him as having "strength that once decimated an entire army" (specifically, it is Galuf's army that Gilgamesh decimated). His most fearsome ability is his transformation into a larger multi-armed version of himself, with as many as six to eight arms. This allows his vast arsenal of weapons while also increasing his overall raw power. Although he is a master of weapons, curiously Gilgamesh lacks analysis and he instantly assumes any weapon he has is a powerful one, while a running gag is that he uses replicas, which do not seem to hinder his ability to use them effectively. In most recent games Gilgamesh has been using more technologically advanced weaponry, such as gunblades and firearms, like rocket launchers and submachine guns, but still remains more skilled with traditional weaponry. His endurance and ability to survive seem to be second to no one, as he has been faced more times than any character on the series and remains alive, if not also becoming stronger in the process. It is hinted, that Gilgamesh has never shown his full strength; it is unknown if this is true, but he came close to revealing his true power to Bartz in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy before being carried off to the Rift. All things considered he is among one of the most difficult boss fights in the Final Fantasy series and among the strongest of Final Fantasy antagonists. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Gilgamesh doesn't make an appearance in the original ''Final Fantasy, but does appear in the Dawn of Souls and subsequent remakes. He is in the Lifespring Grotto, a bonus dungeon, together with three other Final Fantasy V bosses. After the Warriors of Light talk to some mermaids, they find a mysterious sword. The sword is most likely the Excalipoor (the Excalibur can be found later in another dungeon). Upon inspecting the sword, Gilgamesh, who is described as a rude man wielding a halberd, attacks the party. If the player chooses not to speak to the mermaids, they can face him in the exit room near the teleport out. He will speak a different set of words. Gilgamesh has 8,888 HP (like in the third fight with him in Final Fantasy V) and unleashes physical attacks that can easily KO even a high level character. In true Final Fantasy tradition, he drops Genji Gloves upon his defeat. In Dawn of Souls, he is somewhat easy to beat should the player's party be at a high level. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gilgamesh is summoned as a boss by the Creator in the final dungeon. In keeping with the tradition from ''Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI, during the battle he will feign defeat and cast Haste, Protect and Shell on himself before continuing the battle. When defeated, he mutters "... Bartz...?" before vanishing. The party wonders what "Bartz" means, and thinks that in spite of his appearance, Gilgamesh did not seem evil. He drops the Excalipoor upon his defeat. ''Final Fantasy V Gilgamesh is a major antagonist, acting as Exdeath's right hand man. For the bigger part of the game, Gilgamesh has morphed his appearance, but he reveals his true appearance later. The party can steal Genji equipment from him. Gilgamesh's transformation quote in ''Final Fantasy V Advance is a reference to the popular series Power Rangers. He also alludes to Team Rocket's original motto from the Pokemon series after Enkidu appears. ''Final Fantasy VI Gilgamesh appears as an esper in the ''Advance and later versions. If the player bets the rare sword Excalipoor that can be bought in the Jidoor Auction House in the Dragon's Neck Colosseum, they are put in a battle against an Onion Dasher. Win or lose the battle, Gilgamesh challenges the entire party to a boss battle for the Excalipoor, in a battle. Once defeated in Dragon's Neck Coliseum, Gilgamesh is acquired as a magicite, and teaches Quick (x1) and Valor (x5). His magicite grants +2 Strength at level up. He costs 99 MP to summon, and when summoned, Excalibur (first), Masamune (second) and Excalipoor (last) will drop onto the battlefield, the sword(s) will glow a specific color before Gilgamesh attacks the enemy party. ''Final Fantasy VIII Gilgamesh is a pseudo-Guardian Force obtainable if the party acquired Odin before entering the Lunatic Pandora and fighting the boss at the top of it. Odin will be replaced by Gilgamesh, who will appear at random during battles to attack enemies with one of four random swords. Unlike Odin, Gilgamesh can appear even during boss battles and any time during battle. Zantetsuken instantly defeats all opponents, Masamune and Excalibur deal heavy damage to all opponents, and Excalipoor deals just one point of damage to all opponents. As with Odin, Gilgamesh's Zantetsuken does not work against opponents invulnerable to instant death attacks. Gilgamesh's Triple Triad card is held by CC King, who can be challenged if the player does the Card Club sidequest in Balamb Garden. Final Fantasy IX Gilgamesh is a non-player character who is a Rank D Treasure Hunter who travels around Gaia looking for new treasure. He bears little resemblance to the Gilgamesh that appears in the majority of games and is known by different names in different towns, including "Alleyway Jack" and "The Four-Armed Man"; however, he does not reveal his true name until Zidane becomes a Rank S Treasure Hunter. Gilgamesh first appears in Alexandria, where he teaches Vivi how to play Tetra Master. He later appears in Treno during Active Time Events. The first time the party visits Treno, he steals money from Princess Garnet and buys a Power Belt with the earnings, which he drops after being scared off by Steiner. The second time the party visits Treno, Gilgamesh plots to abduct Eiko to blackmail money off Amarant, but his plan fails and he drops another piece of his equipment after being scared off by Quina: the Chimera Armlet. Gilgamesh can be met in Daguerreo, where, when challenged to a card game, he will play with the rare airship cards. After Zidane gains the highest possible Treasure Hunter Rank, Gilgamesh reveals his true identity, as well as admits he is not a great treasure hunter. He then disappears to places unknown. If the player makes it to Memoria before 12 hours of play time has passed, they can obtain the Excalibur II, the game's strongest sword. Nearby is found a note, addressed to Gilgamesh from his brother that says: Final Fantasy XI Gilgamesh is a non-player character and a major figure in Norg, which is the pirate city located on the Elshimo Island. He is involved in a few of the quests related to the ''Rise of the Zilart expansion as well as Rhapsodies of Vana'diel, can be summoned as an Alter Ego spell, and is also involved in the Samurai job class story. Like the Final Fantasy IX incarnation, this Gilgamesh looks entirely different from his other appearances. Gilgamesh is the name of one of the world servers used by the game. A species of creature that resembles the likeness of Gilgamesh, under the name Naraka, also exist in Vana'diel. These bosses exist as a Notorious Monsters in the Voidwatch line of boss quests, a nod to Gilgamesh's association with The Void. They may be the Gilgamesh equivalent to the Remnants of Sephiroth. ''Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh is an Elite Mark petitioned by Montblanc at the behest of an unidentified warrior who lost to Gilgamesh and was forced to forfeit his sword to him. Gilgamesh is found in the Lhusu Mines and must be fought twice. The player can steal a different Genji item from him each battle. He uses a variety of swords from previous games, all of them counterfeit, including the Buster Sword, the Revolver, the Orichalcum, and the Brotherhood, as a homage to past installments in the series, as well as the Zantetsuken, the Tournesol, and the Wyrmhero Blade. He is accompanied by Enkidu. After the battle, Gilgamesh appears to the party in the Barheim Passage. He refers to them as "friends" and gives them the Matamune fishing rod before departing. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gilgamesh returns as a Yarhi in the mission Battle on the Big Bridge, wandering around with Enkidu at the Gates of Shattered Time. When he spots the party, he recognizes them as the people who had previously battled him, and vehemently denies that he, in fact, lost. Deciding that fate had brought them back together to fight, he takes out his swords and attacks Vaan and two other party members. Gilgamesh is defeated and flees for his life, but not before alluding to his position as a summon upon being defeated. Afterward, the party unlocks his sphere on the Ring of Pacts. Gilgamesh is a Rank III non-elemental melee Esper, sharing the same rank and spot with Odin, although Gilgamesh is the more powerful one and also has a special attack. His normal attack, Slice Thrice, hits the enemy three times, while his special attack, Masamune, deals physical damage to one target ignoring their defense. Final Fantasy XIII While Gilgamesh himself makes no formal appearance, his name is used for one of the Retail Networks the player can obtain, named Gilgamesh, Inc. received after clearing mission 46. The company sells weapons that offer the highest strength and magic boosts and belonging to powerful and rare synthesis groups, but are offset with disadvantageous special properties, such as Stagger Lock, which prevents the character from staggering enemies, and Paper Tiger, which greatly reduces the character's maximum HP. ''Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega further reveals that Gilgamesh was at some point during development planned as a fal'Cie who would have wielded swords in various sizes, some even so large to dwarf large buildings. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gilgamesh is available as a downloadable content boss for the Coliseum. Arriving to participate in the fight, Gilgamesh battled Snow after he ruined his introduction, until Lightning intervened. He wields guns and rocket launchers though he discards them for swords during his match with Noel and Serah, who can recruit him into the Paradigm Pack as a Commando upon his defeat. After Valfodr is defeated, Gilgamesh is among the remaining monsters who keep Snow company in the Coliseum until he is able to return to his world. Gilgamesh wields six different swords and uses his Blue Magic skills from ''Final Fantasy V: Eerie Soundwave and Death Claw. Along with his usual swords, the Excalibur, the Excalipoor, the Masamune, and the Zantetsuken, he adds another classic Final Fantasy sword, the Muramasa, to his collection. His sixth sword, the Bashosen, is new to the series, and the markings on the sword faintly resemble his faithful companion, Enkidu. The sword's alludes to the Bashosen weapon from the classic Chinese novel, Journey to the West where Bashosen is a giant fan-like weapon used by the Demon King Ginkaku, and its name translates as "Banana Palm Fan". When staggered Gilgamesh's swords shatter at the hilts and he resorts to spells. Afterward the swords regenerate. With the exception of Excalipoor, whose origins are not explained, and Bashosen, which was created in Cocoon, each of his swords are said to come from another Final Fantasy game: Excalibur comes from a hidden room in Alexandria in Final Fantasy IX, Muramasa was recovered from the ruins of Zanarkand in Final Fantasy X, Masamune was fished out of Doma's poisoned river in Final Fantasy VI, and the Zantetsuken is apparently not Odin's sword in this incarnation, but a nail shed by Chaos from Dissidia Final Fantasy. The notes that mention the weapons' origins in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega refer to it as a list of Gilgamesh's fake weapons, so these origin stories could be false. During the DLC cut scene in which Gilgamesh is introduced, he breaks the fourth wall by saying "I was starting to worry that you will never download this part of the game, and I'd be stuck in digital limbo!" Gilgamesh is referred to by being one of the names available for monsters, although spelled as 'Gilgamash'. Gilgamesh's name appears in the Chocobo Races in Serendipity. Once the player has reached the fal'Cie class races, the player will most likely encounter a racer named Gilgamesh Rising. ''Final Fantasy XIV Gilgamesh made his first appearance in patch 2.1. As revealed in a series of sidequests involving Hildibrand Manderville and Nashu Mhakaracca, the latter is investigating a rash of weapon thefts by a so-called duelist who challenges adventurers and takes their weapons upon defeating them. He features also as a recurring antagonist in several battles. Wind-up Gilgamesh is a minion. ''Final Fantasy XV Gilgamesh is appears in the downloadable content "Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus" as the main antagonist. Known as the "Blademaster", Gilgamesh fights those who undertake the "Trial of Gilgamesh". Thirty years ago Cor Leonis fought Gilgamesh and managed to claim his arm, but was defeated and had to run. During the time Gladiolus Amicitia leaves Prince Noctis's party in Chapter 7 of ''Final Fantasy XV, Gladiolus returns with Cor to take on the challenge and confront Gilgamesh to gain his power. Gilgamesh is drastically different to his recurring appearance. He has only a single arm, and lacks his usual comedic traits. Instead, he is a formidable foe with contempt for weak challenges whom he has defeated. While Enkidu appears as a boss, he does not appear to be Gilgamesh's pet. Gilgamesh is fought on a bridge littered with the swords of the warriors he has defeated, and his battle music contains motifs from "Clash on the Big Bridge". ''Final Fantasy Type-0 A colossal warrior from Lorica with the power of the Genbu crystal, Gilgamesh is a l'Cie who has forgotten his Focus and serves as one of the game's bosses. He is accompanied by Enkidu, a fellow Genbu l'Cie. This is the second title in the ''Final Fantasy series where Gilgamesh has a notable role in the game's plot. This may also be his first appearance in the Final Fantasy timeline, Lorica being referred to as the place he spent his childhood. This is the first game where Gilgamesh takes the characters' weapons upon emerging victorious. Most of his other appearances merely allude to his weapon claiming habit. Much of Gilgamesh's backstory can be found or assumed through the game's events, many of the traits that make him the character now known today originate as reactions to the tragedies he suffered during the story. His habit of claiming weapons apparently stems from his resentment of heroes who are too weak to protect that which matters most, much like he had been. The irony is that, Gilgamesh is one of the stronger boss characters in the series. His constant need for a faithful sidekick apparently being due to the loss of the original Enkidu, who died protecting him. His Rift-traveling also appears to have been a constant as he begins traveling through the Rift shortly after Type-0 and much like his previous appearances, he seems unable to control it. It's possible that Exdeath discovered how to summon him and banish him at will, and Gilgamesh merely served him out of gratitude and the assumption that Exdeath was a protagonist. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTnS Gilgamesh Alt1.png|Gilgamesh. FFLTnS Gilgamesh OR.png|Gilgamesh OR. Dissidia Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appears as a summon, and as a ghost for the player to fight in the Offline Lobby. The Gilgamesh ghost is a Level 100 Bartz, wearing a full set of Genji equipment and bearing the Dragon Seal item, a reference to Shinryu who was introduced in ''Final Fantasy V, like Gilgamesh. The message on the card reads "I wanted to fight you one more time... mano-a-mano", which is Gilgamesh's farewell to Bartz when the party finds him in the Rift. Bartz also quotes Gilgamesh in some of his battle quotes, saying "Let's finish this, one-on-one!" when battling Chaos, and "Let's fight like men!" when battling Jecht. Gilgamesh's Summonstone can be obtained in the second stage of the Distant Glory - Villains storyline. The artwork used for the summon is from Final Fantasy V. When called upon he will either triple the summoner's Bravery or reduce it to 1, as a reference to Excalibur and Excalipoor. When Gilgamesh is summoned and produces the Excalipoor result, the text for the summon effect will read "I feel so betrayed..." This is what Gilgamesh says in Final Fantasy V upon realizing that the "Excalibur" he found is a worthless counterfeit. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gilgamesh is a secret playable character, marking his first fully playable appearance. Mimicking several of his other appearances, Gilgamesh's appearance is a coincidence, as he stumbles into World B where the wars are taking place while traveling through the Void and the worlds connected to it. Sensing Bartz in the world he seeks out his rival for their promised rematch, but Bartz has lost his memories and cannot remember him. Nonetheless he accepts Gilgamesh's challenge and defeats him, and though he was not summoned by a god Gilgamesh is subject to the war's rules and is sent back to where he entered the world from, a portal to the Void engulfing him. Despite appearing as a playable character, the summon version of Gilgamesh from the first ''Dissidia returns, and is even used by him in the story battle against him. Like other summons, it functions identically to how it did in the first game. Gilgamesh's first alternate outfit is based on his Final Fantasy VIII appearance, giving him lighter armor and a red cloak. His second alternate outfit is based on his battle sprite, giving him heavier full plate armor. As a bonus fourth outfit, Gilgamesh takes on his Final Fantasy Type-0 appearance, a suit of red and black armor. This outfit was made available to those in attendance of a Dissidia 012 tournament in Japan, and was never released in other areas. Gilgamesh's brings a wide variety of weapons with him, each one having different effects when drawn in battle. The weapons he wields in this game are his traditional Excalibur, Excalipoor, Masamune, and Zantetsuken swords, as well as the Genji Blade, the Chicken Knife, the Naginata spear, and the Battle Axe. All of Gilgamesh's HP Attacks are references to the same attacks he used in his various battles in Final Fantasy V. The attacks include Death Claw, Rocket Punch, Missile, Jump, Sword Dance, and Hurricane. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appears as a boss-type and regular enemy in Battle Music Sequences for ''Final Fantasy V. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Gilgamesh returns as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences for ''Final Fantasy V and the Dissidia series. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Gilgamesh once more appears as both a regular and boos-type enemy, and makes his playable ''Theatrhythm debut as the secondary villain representing Final Fantasy V. Added via update on 5th July, 2017, he is obtained by collecting Dark Crystal Shards. His Limit, Strongest Sword, deals damage to boss-type enemies, though has a 50% chance of inflicting either 1 point of damage, or high damage in direct proportion to Magic. Type: Strength Summon: Odin ;Stats ;Abilities TFFASC Gilgamesh.jpg|Gilgamesh. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Gilgamesh from ''Final Fantasy V appears as an enemy. PFF Gilgamesh Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Gilgamesh Sprite.png|Playable sprite. PFF Gilgamesh.png|Boss sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gilgamesh appears as one of the summon enemies as well as a Legend character that uses the Death Claw ability. ;Portraits Gilgamesh_Brigade_Portrait.gif|Gilgamesh's icon. ;Ability Cards FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SR.png|Cross Slash (SR). FFAB Double Trouble - Gilgamesh SR.png|Double Trouble (SR). FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh SR.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SR+.png|Cross Slash (SR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Gilgamesh SR+.png|Double Trouble (SR+). FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh SR+.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR+). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SSR.png|Cross Slash (SSR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh SSR+.png|Cross Slash (SSR+). FFAB Wind Slash - Gilgamesh UR.png|Wind Slash (UR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Gilgamesh UR.png|Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Gilgamesh UR+.png|Zantetsuken (UR+). ;Legend Cards Gilgamesh Brigade.png|Death Claw (Summon). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Cross Slash (SR). FFAB Dual Thrust - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Dual Thrust (SR). FFAB Electrocute - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Electrocute (SR). FFAB Hurricane - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Hurricane (SR). FFAB Tsubamegaeshi - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Tsubamegaeshi (SR). FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Cross Slash (SR+). FFAB Dual Thrust - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Dual Thrust (SR+). FFAB Electrocute - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Electrocute (SR+). FFAB Hurricane - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Hurricane (SR+). FFAB Tsubamegaeshi - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Tsubamegaeshi (SR+). FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SR+.png|Whirlwind Slash (SR+). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR.png|Cross Slash (SSR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR 2.png|Cross Slash (SSR). FFAB Masamune - Terra Legend SSR.png|Masamune (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR.png|Whirlwind Slash (SSR). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR+.png|Cross Slash (SSR+). FFAB Cross Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR+ 2.png|Cross Slash (SSR+). FFAB Masamune - Terra Legend SSR+.png|Masamune (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Whirlwind Slash - Gilgamesh Legend SSR+.png|Whirlwind Slash (SSR+). FFAB Excalibur - Terra Legend UR.png|Excalibur (UR) FFVI. FFAB Self-Destruct - Gilgamesh Legend UR.png|Self-Destruct (UR). FFAB Excalibur - Terra Legend UR+.png|Excalibur (UR+) FFVI. FFAB Self-Destruct - Gilgamesh Legend UR+.png|Self-Destruct (UR+). FFAB Enkidu - Terra Legend UUR.png|Enkidu (UUR) FFVI. FFAB Enkidu - Terra Legend UUR+.png|Enkidu (UUR+) FFVI. FFAB Zantetsuken Squall Legend CR.png|Zantetsuken (CR) FFVIII. FFAB Zantetsuken - Squall Legend CR+.png|Zantetsuken (CR+) FFVIII. Final Fantasy Artniks D012 Gilgamesh SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF11 Gilgamesh R+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). Type0 Black Tortoise l'Cie Gilgamesh SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Gilgamesh appears as an enemy encountered on the Bridge of Moore. It uses Stab and drops the Excalipoor. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gilgamesh is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Big Bridge Showdown as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Big Bridge Showdown stage on Classic difficulty. Gilgamesh also appears as a boss in select ''Final Fantasy V stages. ;Stats ;Abilities Gilgamesh can use Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Dragoon abilities up to rarity rank 4, Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Samurai abilities up to rarity rank 4. His default Soul Break is Morphing Time! which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment increases user's Attack by 35% for the duration of 25 seconds. The katana Kotetsu (V) allows Gilgamesh to use Death Claw which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals three non-elemental attacks equal to 170% damage potency of a conventional attack, totaling to 510% damage potency, and Paralyzes one target for 15 seconds with the accuracy of 21%. ;Equipment Gilgamesh can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, katanas, axes, hammers, spears, fists, and rods. The katana Kotetsu (V) allows Gilgamesh to use Death Claw. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK_Battle_on_the_Big_Bridge_JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Big Bridge Showdown". FFRK Big Bridge Showdown Event.png|Global event banner for "Big Bridge Showdown". FFRK Dawn Over the Big Bridge JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Dawn Over the Big Bridge". FFRK Dawn Over the Big Bridge Event.png|Global event banner for "Dawn Over the Big Bridge". FFRK A Worthy Foe JP.png|Japanese event banner for "A Worthy Foe". FFRK A Worthy Foe Event.png|Global event banner for "A Worthy Foe". FFRK Gilgamesh FFV.png|Enemy sprite. FFRK Gilgamesh (Second form) FFV.png|Boss in second form. FFRK Gilgamesh (5th) FFV.png|Boss at The Void. FFRK Gilgamesh Type-0.png|''Type-0'' boss sprite. FFRK Gilgamesh sprites.png|Sprite sheet. FFRK Gilgamesh FFV Stamp.png|Multiplayer stamp. FFRK Gilgamesh MC.png|Gilgamesh's Memory Crystal. FFRK Gilgamesh MCII.png|Gilgamesh's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Gilgamesh MCIII.png|Gilgamesh's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Dual Thrust Icon.png|Icon for Dual Thrust. FFRK Tsubamegaeshi Icon.png|Icon for Tsubamegaeshi. FFRK Dual Thrust.png|Dual Thrust. FFRK Tsubamegaeshi.png|Tsubamegaeshi. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appears, reusing his appearance from ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Gilgamesh appears before Wol at the battle tower. He states that he has met many heroes on multiple worlds, and claims that Wol lacks the fire in his soul that they possessed. He offers to train Wol by challenging him to a series of battles. Despite his irritation at Gilgamesh's antics, Wol accepts the challenge and fights his way up the tower. At the top, Gilgamesh commends Wol's performance, and acknowledges him as a Warrior of Light. He promises to return to challenge Wol for his weapons once he has successfully saved his world before departing in his typically comedic fashion. Mobius - Gilgamesh R3 Ability Card.png|Rarity 3 card. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gilgamesh appears as both a summonable unit and as an enemy. His first enemy appearance occurred during the Big Bridge exploration event, based on his iconic battle from ''Final Fantasy V. His second (and permanent) enemy appearance is at the Chamber of the Fallen, as part of the "Gilgamesh's Offensive" trial. Defeating him yields the Genji Blade, plus other additional rewards if the trial's missions are completed. His sprite is based on his appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2. As a summonable vision and playable unit, Gilgamesh's job is listed as Guard Captain. A 5-6★ Rare Summon, his battle is Physical Damage. He has no natural element or status resistances, and his Trust Master reward is the extremely-valuable Genji Glove accessory, due to it granting the Dual Wield passive ability. His required awakening materials are as follows: Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Rainbow Bloom x5, Divine Crystal x5 ; Equipment Gilgamesh can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, staves, rods, bows, axes, hammers, spears, instruments, whips, throwing weapons, guns, maces and fists. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. ; Abilities Gilgamesh has four (5-6★) ability slots. He has affinity to all three types of magic: White, Black and Green Magic (Lvl 3-4). He is one of three units who can equip all types of weapons, but he will benefit particularly from sword-type weapons, due to his Weapon Collector passive ability. ; Stats Gilgamesh's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ; Limit Bursts Gilgamesh's Limit Burst is a unique-type ability. By using Gilgamesh Transform, he boosts his own stats (ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR) for the duration of several turns. FFBE 363 Gilgamesh.png|No. 363 Gilgamesh (5★). FFBE 364 Gilgamesh.png|No. 364 Gilgamesh (6★). FFBE Gilgamesh Sprite 2.png|Enemy sprite (Trial boss). FFBE Gilgamesh animation.gif| FFBE Gilgamesh animation2.gif| FFBE Gilgamesh animation3.gif| FFBE Gilgamesh animation4.gif| FFBE Gilgamesh animation5.gif| FFBE Gilgamesh animation6.gif| FFBE Gilgamesh animation7.gif| FFBE Gilgamesh animation8.gif| FFBE Gilgamesh animation9.gif| FFBE Gilgamesh Transform.gif|Gilgamesh Transform limit burst. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words World of Final Fantasy Gilgamesh is first encountered on the big bridge Alexander when the party is travelling with Bartz. Believing that he has finally found his nemesis again, Gilgamesh challenges Bartz to a "rematch." However, the Grymoire version of Bartz does not share the same experiences as his Final Fantasy V counterpart, and thus is completely bemused as to why Gilgamesh wants to fight him. After a boss battle, Gilgamesh is once again forced to admit defeat, but says that he will be back for another rematch. Later on in the story, there is an intervention where it is revealed that Gilgamesh was duped into revealing the position of Bartz and Boko, believing that he would finally be able to get his rematch. However, when it is revealed that the Bahamutian solider that sold him out in fact wants to kill Bartz himself, Gilgamesh decides to "sacrifice" himself to fight off the Bahamutian soldier and save the town, in an ending that mirrors the events of Final Fantasy V. There is also a colosseum battle ("Exdeath's Kooky Kabuki"), in which Gilgamesh can be imprismed. ''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Gilgamesh appears in the sequel game to ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. He is the main antagonist in the first book, who also tries to marry the princess Irma. He also appears as a summon card. Cards ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gilgamesh is represented by numerous cards: an Earth-elemental card, portraying his ''Final Fantasy Type-0 appearance with a CG render and an artwork; a Lightning-elemental card featuring his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano from Final Fantasy V, and a Lightning-elemental promotional card featuring his Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy outfit of his original Final Fantasy V appearance; and two Dark-elemental cards, a first depicting his artwork by Tetsuya Nomura for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and a second portraying his appearance in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy; and one of his alternate Final Fantasy V Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Gilgamesh is listed and as a l'Cie in his Final Fantasy Type-0 card; and as a "Captain of the Guard", for all other cards, alluding to his rank in Exdeath's army. Gilgamesh_card.jpg|4-056R. Gilgamesh3 TCG.png|10-068S. Gilgamesh TCG.png|3-071S. Gligamash-TradingCard.jpg|2-103R. Gilgamesh Theatrhythm TCG.png|5-157R. Gilgamesh PR TCG.png|PR-025. Gilgamesh2 TCG.png|8-062R. Gilgamesh4 TCG.png|10-088S. Gilgamesh5 TCG.png|15-091C. ''Triple Triad Gilgamesh from ''Final Fantasy XIV and World of Final Fantasy appears alongside Enkidu on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. 384a Gilgamesh & Enkid.png|''Final Fantasy XIV''. 384b Gilgamesh & Enkid.png|''Final Fantasy XIV''. 384c Gilgamesh & Enkid.png|''Final Fantasy XIV''. 556a Gilgamesh&Enkidu.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. 556b Gilgamesh&Enkidu.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. 556c Gilgamesh&Enkidu.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' Gilgamesh appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Gilgamesh appears based on his Final Fantasy VIII appearance. Gilgamesh is a chance card in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, the card's ability: Group all characters to target point. He appears as a playable character in Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. Itadaki Gilgamesh.png|Artwork from Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. Itadaki Gilgamesh 3D.png|Redner from Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary.. ''Blood of Bahamut Gilgamesh, alongside other recurring ''Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated. There is also a stronger version of Gilgamesh that can be fought, called Durga. ''Guardian Cross Puzzle & Dragons Gilgamesh appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy Collaboration. The collaboration happened in the North American version of the game from November 2, 2015 to 15 November, 2015. When fought in the Netherworld, he uses the skills "Gilgamesh Resolve", "Took you long enough!", "I was worried you'd gotten lost!", "It's go time!", "Jump", "Normal Attack", "Electrocute", "Goblin Punch", "Aera", Wind Slash", "I suppose I misjudged!", "Fighting all four of you...", "...is just too tough for me...", "...NOT! Ha, I lied! Like a rug! Oh, I kill me!", "Urgh!", "I, uh, have an important appointment!", "We'll meet again!". After defeating him, he drops himself and Bartz's Brave Blade as rewards. He was obtainable as a 6★ ranked unit named "Gilgamesh" , with an attacker and physical type and fire and water elements. As a 6★ ranked unit, Gilgamesh wears his standard outfit and wields his spear while enveloped in an aura of water and fire. His active skills are "My Collection", "Excalibur", "Excalipoor", "Masamune" and "Genji Shield" and his leader skill is "Oh really? Just try it!". PAD_Gilgamesh_artwork.png|No. 2057 Gilgamesh (6★). ''Monster Strike'' Gilgamesh appears as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration. Monster Strike Gilgamesh 1.png| Monster Strike Gilgamesh 2.png| Creation and development According to the fifth "Chocobo's FF Laboratory" feature published in the November 1993 edition of V-Jump, the initial design for Gilgamesh was created by Tetsuya Nomura, although Yoshitaka Amano was the one who drew the character's final artwork. The magazine states that Nomura's initial design looked like a cross between Gilgamesh's first and second in-game forms.V-Jump, , November 1993, p.188-192. Musical themes Gilgamesh's leitmotif is called "Battle at the Big Bridge" and originally played during four of the battles against him. Since its original appearance, it has followed Gilgamesh in several of his cameos and had several rearrangements and adaptations, and became one of the most popular themes of the series. Merchandise Master Creatures produced a six and a half inch tall figure of Gilgamesh in their third series of Final Fantasy characters. The figure's information describes it as wearing the Genji armor and wielding the Excalipoor, among other weapons. There are also two figures based on Gilgamesh's appearance in Final Fantasy VIII, one with him standing and the other kneeling, and both with the four swords he uses in the game. Gallery Gilgamesh_vs_Necrophobe.png|Gilgamesh sacrifices himself to defeat Necrophobe. Gilgamesh_DoS.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. Gilgamesh vs Golbez Deva Loka 2012.jpg|''Deva Loka Nightmares II'', part of the 2008 Deva Loka art exhibition. Gilgamesh FFV Art.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. Gilgamesh FFV Art (transformed).jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. Gilgameshvsbutz.jpg|Gilgamesh versus Bartz artwork by Yoshitaka Amano from Final Fantasy V. Gilg08.jpg|Gilgamesh up-close in Final Fantasy VIII. Gilgamesh FFIX Art Full.jpg|Concept artwork of Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy IX. Rank s.jpg|Rank S Shock in Final Fantasy IX. Gilgamesh Alt.png|Gilgamesh's Final Fantasy VIII incarnation render in Dissidia 012. FFXIV ARR - Gilgamesh.png|''Final Fantasy XIV'' Artwork. Gilgamesh Alt 2.png|Traditional battle sprite render in Dissidia 012. Gilgamesh EX Mode.png|Gilgamesh's true form render in Dissidia 012. Gilgamesh Alt 1 EX Mode.png|Master Figures-like render in Dissidia 012. Gilgamesh Alt 2 EX Mode.png|Interdimensional Rift appearance in Dissidia 012. Etymology and allusion Benkei was a famous Japanese warrior monk said to have posted himself at Gōjō Bridge in Kyoto and dueled every passing swordsman, defeating 999 opponents and claiming their weapons. On his 1,000th duel Benkei was defeated by Minamoto no Yoshitsune and became his faithful retainer throughout the rest of his life. From the story of Benkei, Gilgamesh takes his preference for the naginata (Benkei's traditional weapon as a monk), his penchant for fighting on bridges, his collecting of weapons from enemies he defeats, and his friendship with the player's characters who defeat him. Benkei's devotion to Yoshitsune is the basis for Gilgamesh's association with Genji equipment—the Minamoto Clan is also called the Genji Clan, using the alternate pronunciation for the Chinese characters for mina and moto, gen and uji, respectively. Gilgamesh's face paint is based on traditional kabuki actors, for which Benkei is a popular character to portray. Trivia *Gilgamesh is referred to by Natsuki Takaya in one of her side columns in Fruits Basket, stating her love of the Final Fantasy series. *In the page quote, Gilgamesh refers to the 1990's series, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. *In Final Fantasy III, there is a character called Gigameth. A common misconception, he is not the same character as Gilgamesh, and his katakana is , while Gilgamesh's is . *The enemy Gil Snapper in Final Fantasy IV was mistranslated as "Gilgamesh" in the GBA version. This was fixed in subsequent releases. References de:Gilgamesch es:Gilgamesh fr:Gilgamesh it:Gilgamesh pt-br:Gilgamesh ru:Гильгамеш Category:Final Fantasy IX non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:Gilgamesh Category:Antagonists